L'assistant
by xNJx
Summary: C'était sans aucun doute par cruel manque d'argent qu'il avait accepté ce job, mais lorsque Hammer lui avait demandé d'être son assistant avec pour mission spéciale de séduire Tony Stark, Loki a accepté. Allait-il y arriver ? Ou cette mission n'allait-elle être qu'une autre façon d'affirmer son manque de confiance en lui ?
1. Chapter 1

_**L'assistant :**_

 **Partie 1 :**

NDA : Bonsoir à toutes ! Je devais publier cet OS en une seule et unique partie, mais il sera finalement publié en trois parties pour la seule et unique raison que cet OS, sur mon ordinateur, fait vingt pages et 15000 mots. Voilà, je ne voulais pas laisser un gros pavé comme ça et vous donner tout sauf envie de lire. Je pense que le découpage en trois parties sera plus agréable ! Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que l'idée vous plaira. Je suis sur plein d'idées en ce moment qui d'ailleurs arriveront à la chaîne je pense -mais encore faut-il trouver le temps de les continuer, ha ha. Sur ce, je vous laisse, couvrez vous bien il fait terriblement froid.

...

La première fois que Loki a pénétré dans les bureaux de Hammer Enterprises, la deuxième puissance après Stark Industries, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. L'endroit était tout simplement grandiose, gigantesque, démesuré et très tape à l'oeil. Les employés tous concentrés sur des tâches différentes s'activaient derrière de grands bureaux noirs ordonnés, des téléphones collés aux oreilles, des paires de lunettes surplombant des yeux rivés sur les écrans d'ordi. Un portrait du célèbre et fameux Justin Hammer était accroché au dessus d'une double porte vitrée. Derrière celle ci, un immense couloir avec des portes de deux côtés, et, enfin, tout au bout, le bureau de Hammer.

Loki regardait distraitement autour de lui et poussa la porte vitrée après avoir observé le cadre de son futur patron. Enfin, il l'espérait. Sa candidature avait été déposée il y avait un long moment, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Pourtant, son CV était assez sympathique, si on pouvait dire cela. En plus, il avait même ajouté une photo, lui qui n'était pas pour cette pratique qu'il trouvait honteuse de juger sur le physique, l'apparence. Et puis, hier dans la soirée il avait reçu un appel et on lui avait demandé de venir à la première heure le lendemain.

Voilà comment Loki avait fini par se retrouver devant la porte du _boss_ , à proprement parler. Il avait opté pour une chemise foncée et un jean noire, espérant ne pas paraître trop minable dans ce monde de luxe. Un monde qui ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il vivait dans un deux pièces New York, mais près de Central Park, donc la localisation expliquait la taille, et, par voie de conséquence, le prix. Loki avait été une des victimes du naufrage de Stane Company, puis il avait trouvé un job de secrétaire le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus adapté. Lorsqu'il avait reçu cet appel, il avait aussitôt averti son autre patron, lui demandant de prévoir un remplaçant, comme il ne pouvait pas savoir si l'entretien d'aujourd'hui allait porter ses fruits, ou pas.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et toqua doucement. Peut être trop doucement, parce qu'il n'obtint aucune réponse de l'autre côté de la porte. Peut être que Justin Hammer n'était pas là ? Mais dans ce cas, que devait-il faire ? Et merde, ça commençait vraiment mal.

« Tu devrais toquer un petit peu plus fort. Justin est souvent dans un autre monde lorsqu'il est concentré sur son travail. »

Il devait s'agir d'une secrétaire. Elle arborait un air tout à fait amical, mais Loki ne voulait pas trop s'avancer non plus. Sur son badge, il pouvait lire « Darcy ». Il la salua poliment et la remercia. Avec un peu plus d'assurance, il toqua à nouveau et entendit enfin un « Entrez, » lui indiquant que cette fois ci, c'était la bonne.

Justin Hammer était exactement l'homme sur le précédent tableau. Plus stressé qu'il n'y paraissait, en témoignant les nombreuses tasses de café sur son bureau, tout comme les dossiers à perte de vue. Il portait un costume gris avec une cravaté légèrement dénouée, et sa paire de lunettes lui tombait un peu sur le nez. Ses cheveux blonds foncés lui tombaient sur le front. Cet homme devait avoir du travail à mourir, mais, en plus de cela, devait avoir du sommeil en retard. En tout cas, Loki le trouvait tout de suite moins impressionnant que sur le tableau accroché dans l'immense hall de bureaux.

« Oh ! Vous êtes Loki, c'est bien cela ? Installez vous ! » dit-il précipitamment en refermant le dossier devant ses yeux et en sortant un autre d'un tiroir. Sur ce dernier, il y avait écrit distinctement « LOKI », ce qu'il trouva assez troublant et étrange. En plus, le dossier n'avait pas l'air très épais, alors pourquoi lui en consacrer un, sérieusement ?

Au moins, Loki se sentait soulagé. Si ce genre de démarches avaient été prises, c'est que sa candidature ne restait pas invisible aux yeux de Justin. Il s'installa sur un des sièges en cuir et attendit que Justin ait terminé de boire cul sec une tasse de café. Celle ci fut ensuite reposée sur le bureau, restant simplement une tasse parmi tant d'autres.

« Rah, j'ai demandé à Darcy de me débarrasser de toutes ces tasses. L'avez vous vu ? » Loki ouvrit la bouche mais Justin, apparemment partagé entre stress et pression -allez savoir pourquoi- poursuivit aussitôt, « une fille très gentille, mais un peu débordée je dois l'avouer, alors bon, je ne lui en veux pas. Vous en voulez un, d'ailleurs ? De café je veux dire ? »

Loki sourit poliment, le stress de Hammer ne dégoulinant pas sur lui bien que la maladie semblait effroyablement contagieuse.

« Non, merci. »

« Bien ! » s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. Il ouvrit le dossier et n'eut pas besoin, manifestement, de relire les détails concernant Loki.

« Alors, je vous ai appelé parce que j'ai besoin d'un assistant sur une tâche particulière. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous demander de remplir des tableaux avec des chiffres ou toute tâche qui, avouons-le, sont d'un ennui... »

Loki haussa un sourcil. Bien, alors que faisait-il ? Parce que, logiquement, la tâche des assistants était de remplir les dossiers ou les autres immondices que les patrons eux-mêmes refusaient d'effectuer.

« Ecoutez, Loki, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous êtes trop intelligent pour cela. »

Justin reprit une gorgée de son café, encore, puis retourna son attention sur un Loki toujours aussi silencieux.

« J'ai besoin de vous pour convaincre Tony Stark, je suis sûr que vous le connaissez, tout le monde le connaît, d'accepter de travailler avec moi. Ne serait-ce que pour un moment, mais je pourrais au moins boucler ce cercle vicieux qui m'empêche de passer à autre chose. Je veux une collaboration avec le grand Stark, rien qu'une. »

Loki avait les yeux écarquillés. Mais...pourquoi lui, dans ce cas ?

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? » demanda-t-il après avoir recouvert ses esprits.

Justin rougit un peu, ce qui intrigua Loki davantage. « Eh bien...Tony Stark est...vous savez. »

« Je sais quoi ? » commença à s'énerver Loki, parce qu'il comprenait, oui il comprenait.

« Je ne pouvais pas embaucher une femme, vous savez. Elle aurait crié au scandale... »

Loki se releva, les paumes plaquées sur le bureau. « Alors vous êtes en train de me faire comprendre que je sers de moyen de séduire Tony Stark pour le convaincre de travailler avec vous ? » Son visage avait gagné une couleur rouge, et son expression était comme choquée.

« Bien sûr...vous pouvez refuser. Mais le salaire est très très _très_ élevé, et vous serez payé même si vous ne parvenez pas à le convaincre. Et je suis désolé, franchement. C'est juste que...Je connais Tony Stark personnellement et...c'est la seule chose qui pourrait le convaincre. »

« Et qui vous dit que je vais l'intéresser ? » se calma Loki, en se rasseyant doucement dans son siège, conscient qu'il venait de faire preuve d'un excès de colère envers son peut-être futur patron.

Justin haussa un sourcil. « Parce que moi vous m'intéresseriez. Je veux dire, arrêtez de vous dénigrer, Loki. Et puis, mince quoi, vous êtes carrément son genre d'homme. »

Loki rougit légèrement. Justin venait-il vraiment de lui faire des avances, ou avait-il rêvé ? Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Loki, plongé dans ses pensées, pesait le pour et le contre.

S'il refusait, il pourrait au moins dire qu'il n'avait pas accepté une offre aussi dégradante. MAIS, parce qu'il y avait un mais, s'il acceptait, il pourrait peut être accéder plus facilement au haut du tableau, de la hiérarchie en ayant aidé et profité à Hammer, et Stark, mais cela venait ensuite. Et puis, le salaire pesait énorme dans la balance, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Il avait besoin de cet argent. Il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de retrouver quelque chose de convenable, et d'adapté à ses diplômes. Bon, certes, ici, il n'allait pas en avoir grandement besoin. Pas pour séduire quelqu'un, mais ensuite, sûrement, et c'était cela qui lui donnait envie ! La promesse d'un poste important et d'une réussite professionnelle.

Mais allait-il vraiment réussir à le séduire ? Hammer lui avait certifié qu'il serait payé si jamais il échouait, mais...Vraiment ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il releva les yeux pour trouver Justin, les mains tremblantes autour d'une tasse de café, les yeux baissés.

« Très bien, » soupira Loki, « j'accepte. »

Le visage d'Hammer sembla soudainement s'animer pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Il se leva et, toujours tremblant, vint serrer vigoureusement la main de Loki. « Bienvenue chez Hammer Enterprises ! »

…

Loki ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Il avait accepté. Bon, il n'allait pas se dérouler encore une fois le fil incessant de pour et contre, mais tout de même. C'était, sans aucun doute, la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait faite de sa vie. Une vie qui, certes, n'était pas souvent rythmée par la prise de risque, alors pourquoi pas après tout ?

Il soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur le moment présent, c'est à dire, un bon bain bien chaud dans sa toute petite baignoire, si bien que ses pieds dépassaient de celle ci. L'argent lui permettrait sûrement de changer de vie, en plus de grimper de façon un peu abusée les échelons. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait tendu la perche, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rouvrit les yeux soudainement. Comment allait-il faire pour séduire Tony Stark ? Non, sérieusement. Il avait eu une relation, une seule fois, avec son ancien petit ami, le policier Steve Rogers. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas bien terminées, et puis, au départ, c'était Steve qui avait fait le premier pas. Loki ne l'avait en rien séduit. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'en sentirait incapable.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et imagina un instant la scène. Une grande salle de réception, une soirée à laquelle il aurait été au préalable conviée et lui, vêtu de façon tout à fait classe. L'attention des invités serait portée sur un homme, l'hôte bien entendu, le très célèbre Tony Stark. Un homme élégant, classe et sexy. Il porte le costume comme personne et, soudain, ses yeux se poseraient sur Loki. Et Loki, il se sentirait nu.

Loki rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Merde. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire cela ?

…

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Loki, pourquoi m'appelles-tu à une heure pareille ? » chantonna la voix toute cristalline de Natasha à l'autre bout du fil.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber en peignoir sur son lit. « Arrête de faire genre. Il est à peine 22h, et je sais que tu ne dors pas. Tu es probablement encore en train de regarder une série. »

« Pas faux, » marmonna-t-elle, d'une voix qui annonçait qu'elle mâchait certainement un chewing-gum. Loki la connaissait trop bien. « Et c'est Stranger Things, si ça t'intéresse. »

« Je t'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant lui même pas comment décrire la situation dans laquelle il s'était coincée.

« Je t'écoute, mon choux. »

« Alors...Je, euh. J'ai eu un entretien à Hammer Enterprises aujourd'hui, et j'ai été embauché. »

« QUOI ? Mais c'est gééénial. Et ne commence pas à me dire ''Oui mais'' parce que sinon je viens personnellement te botter le train. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je recherche un emploi correct depuis que cet enfoiré de Stane a fait couler sa propre boîte ? »

Loki se tut et reprit, incertain : « Oui mais... » Il entendit son amie grogner à l'autre bout du fil, mais ne se laissa pas amadouer : « Il m'a embauché pour que je séduise Tony Stark. Pour le convaincre de travailler avec lui. » Puis, les mots ayant été prononcés à l'oral, il ajouta : « Merde, dis comme ça c'est vraiment horrible non ? »

Au lieu d'un quelconque soutien, ou de paroles réconfortantes, Natasha explosa de rire : « Sérieusement ? Je croyais que c'était une blague. Ha, ouais. Donc ouais ça sent la merde cette histoire. Quoi que. Ca se trouve tu vas pouvoir gagner un super poste après ça. »

« Justement, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, hein, ce Justin Hammer que tu vas lui faire à Stark ? »

Loki rougit. « Eh bien. Il m'a certifié que lui même me trouvait attirant et que j'étais le genre parfait pour Tony Stark. »

Natasha siffla de façon séductrice à l'autre bout du fil. « NATASHA ! » gémit-il, « Je me sens...je ne sais pas. Ca me fout les jetons. J'ai rien fait depuis Steve, ni rien tenté d'ailleurs. Je vais me vautrer, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Allons, Lokitty. Ca va aller. Porte ce jean là, tu sais. Et quelque chose de vert, ça met tes yeux en valeur. Et ses cheveux- »

« Natasha, je crois que j'ai compris, merci. »

Il raccrocha une fois que la rousse eut décidé de le laisser mourir en paix.

…

Le lendemain matin, il reçut un message formel de Hammer lui demandant d'assister à la réunion de cet après midi qui aurait lieu à Stark Industries. Il lui envoyait aussi une nouvelle fois des remerciements et lui souhaitait bon courage. Loki haussa un sourcil et réduisit le courrier à néant, en colère et stressé. Donc il devait juste se pointer à la réunion de cet après midi chez Stark Industries, écouter un peu ce qu'il passait, éventuellement se faire repérer par Tony Stark et quoi ? Lui faire des œillades, faire semblant d'être intéressé ?

Bon dieu, il n'allait pas y arriver.

…

Loki descendit du métro et serra le col de son manteau autour de lui. Il avait, selon les conseils de Natasha, opté pour le fameux jean qui avait fait craquer Steve et un tee-shirt vert avec des cordes qu'il adorait, et puis ses converses. Bon, il n'avait que deux paires de chaussures, en réalité. Des converses et une paire de pantoufles. Sauf que les pantoufles, ça n'allait définitivement pas.

Il soupira et pénétra dans le grand building après avoir accroché son badge Hammer Enterprises à son tee-shirt. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud ici pour garder son manteau et, l'endroit était au moins trois à quatre fois plus immense que Hammer Enterprises. Le plafond était somptueux et les couloirs multiples, semblant venir de partout.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda une femme aux cheveux blonds roux et qui portait un tailleur blanc avec grande classe. Son allure était bienveillante et elle se pencha un peu pour lire sur le badge. « Loki ? Hammer Enterprises ? Hm, vous venez pour la réunion, c'est ça ? »

Loki hocha la tête. Il se sentait littéralement exclu du monde de cette femme, tant il faisait négligé dans sa tenue. En plus de cela, l'environnement le rendait un peu tâche. Tout était soigné, classe, accordé. Forcément, il débutait, mais bon, on lui avait aussi confié une tâche qui ne lui donnait pas envie de se mettre sur son 31. Quoi que, il aurait peut être dû. Non ? Mais quoi, il avait une chemise et un pantalon en toile. Il ne voulait pas brûler toutes ses cartes dès le début. Cette réunion, c'était surtout histoire de tâter le terrain et repérer la mission.

Il suivit alors la dénommé Pepper qui se présenta rapidement. « C'est votre première ? » questionna-t-elle, mais plus sur le ton de l'affirmation. Tout en Loki transpirait le débutant. Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ca va très bien se passer. Voici ma carte si vous avez besoin et... »

Elle s'arrêta. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient debout dans un couloir, d'autres costard cravates les dépassaient et pénétraient dans la grande pièce au bout du couloir.

« Ne soyez pas...surpris, si je puis dire, par Tony Stark en lui même. C'est un être particulier. Mais exceptionnel à la fois. »

Elle lui servit un grand sourire puis reprit sa marche. Loki la suivit mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir transpirer. Oh non, déjà qu'il se sentait tâche ici, alors si en plus il empestait...

Loki écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Nom de dieu, c'était immense. Et toutes les places semblaient déjà occupées. Loki se glissa entre les différents cadres, chefs et autre PDG, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer lorsqu'un type lui souriait un peu trop ou lui disait qu'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pepper finit par lui dégoter une place, mais beaucoup trop devant à son goût.

« Loki, je vous présente Rhodey. Un associé. »

Il serra la main de l'homme à la peau foncée et qui était tout à fait amical. Ils échangèrent des formalités, on lui demanda si le début se passait bien mais Loki expliqua qu'il s'agissait de son premier jour et de la première fois qu'il voyait Tony Stark.

« Enfin, j'ai déjà vu des photos dans la presse. » conclut-il en sortant son smartphone. Natasha lui avait envoyé un message : « Bon courage pour l'opération Seduc'. Je veux des nouvelles ce soir ! »

Il contrôla son rougissement et rangea l'appareil dans la poche de son manteau.

…

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Tony arriva vingt minutes en retard. Seulement vingt minutes, quel record. Bien sûr, le milliardaire portait un costume élégant, noir et rouge qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Il délaissa ses lunettes sur le bureau qui faisait face à toutes les tables et chaises pour les diverses personnes conviées et tapa dans ses mains. Il sourit à Pepper lorsqu'il l'aperçut puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Loki.

Il s'arrêta et ses yeux restèrent rivés aux yeux de Loki. Des yeux incroyables, se dit-il. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux et si puissants. De plus, il y avait ce visage et ces cheveux qu'il trouvait séduisant. Le type était carrément son genre, et puis, c'était quoi sérieusement ? Adorable. Il devait se moquer de paraître différent. Lui qui portait un tee-shirt et un jean -oh quel jean, il lui allait si bien- tandis que tous les autres étaient plus stricts et formels dans leurs costumes.

Il devait lui parler. Mais d'abord, arrêter de le fixer avant que ça ne paraisse bizarre. Il commença un discours mais ses pensées restaient concentrées sur le nouvel ami de Pepper. Rhodey était aussi installé à côté de lui et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua combien Loki fascinait Tony.

Loki avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de se concentrer sur son bloc notes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Tony. La légende ne mentait pas. Qu'il était sexy. Et attirant. Mince, il avait même chaud maintenant. Heureusement qu'il avait retiré son manteau. Et ce FOUTU jean trop moulant qui lui collait à la peau. Vivement la pause pour qu'il puisse sortir et se rafraîchir aux toilettes. En réalité, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait Tony.

Lorsque Tony claqua à nouveau dans ses mains, tout le monde se leva, signe que la pause était enfin arrivée. Il se faufila entre les sièges, s'excusant auprès de Pepper. Une fois qu'il réussit à s'extirper hors de la foule, il sentit une main le retenir. Surpris, il se retourna précipitamment et tomba nez à nez avec Tony Stark. L'homme avait délaissé la veste de son costume et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts. Loki sourit faiblement et repoussa quelque mèches de ses cheveux, histoire de paraître présentable.

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » demanda Tony, en s'approchant un peu trop au goût de Loki.

Les yeux verts évitèrent soigneusement les yeux noisette. « Non. Je suis le nouveau. Je veux dire, je débute chez Hammer Enterprises. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour une fois que Justin réussit quelque chose. Je veux dire, pour une fois qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Loki plissa les yeux. « Vous voulez dire, quelqu'un. »

Oui, il n'avait pas spécialement apprécié la façon dont Tony l'avait qualifié. Même s'il ne fallait pas se montrer froid et correcteur, il pouvait au moins avoir le droit à un peu de respect.

« Et votre nom, c'est quoi ? »

Loki brandit son badge sous les yeux de l'homme, qui s'en saisit, frôlant ses doigts par la même occasion. Loki les retira prestement, espérant que sa non confiance dans ce domaine plairait à l'homme.

« Loki Laufeyson. » murmura-t-il. Et à ce moment, Loki se dit que si Tony Stark aurait été envoyé à lui pour le séduire, c'était mission gagnée.

« Oui, c'est moi. » sourit-il, avant de récupérer son badge et se s'éloigner en direction des toilettes. Là, il s'enferma à l'intérieur et s'aspergea le visage d'eau tellement il se sentait bouillant. Nom de dieu, il n'allait jamais y arriver. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque, pas assez confiant...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et sortit de là avant de ne péter un câble. Sauf que lorsqu'il regagna la salle, tout le monde était déjà à nouveau assis et écoutait Tony Stark poursuivre son discours. Il écarquilla les yeux. Et merde. Il allait devoir traverser toute la salle avec les yeux des autres braqués sur lui ET SURTOUT TONY STARK qui le fixait comme jamais. Là il se sentait comme nu au milieu d'une foule qui le scrutait à la loupe. Il essaya de se faire tout petit, traversant la foule de gens en baissant la tête et puis...le drame.

Il se vautra par terre en se prenant les pieds dans ceux d'un autre homme, et tomba tête la première, les fesses en l'air. Il tenta de se relever mais sa tête tournait de partout et Tony avait arrêté de parler maintenant. Il sentit des mains l'aider à se relever, puis à s'asseoir. On repoussa les longues mèches de cheveux de son visage et on sembla lui parler : « Loki ? Loki ? »

Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Tony. Une de ses mains était sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur son épaule.

« Ca va, » marmonna-t-il.

La. Honte.

…

Il savait qu'il aurait du venir en voiture. Parce que premièrement, le métro à cette heure ci c'était carrément la mort. Il y avait trop de monde et définitivement trop d'odeurs là dedans. Il avait même senti une main lui palper les fesses pendant un moment et franchement il était trop dans le gaz pour réagir. Cette réunion avait été un désastre. Et Tony Stark devait le trouver ridicule maintenant...

Il soupira. Oui, il aurait du venir en voiture. Parce que deuxièmement, c'était définitivement une journée de merde. Pourquoi parmi tous les agents de police qui mettaient des PV aux utilisateurs garés comme des pieds, pourquoi nom de dieu fallait-il que ce soit son ex qui tartine la sienne ? Il soupira à nouveau. Deux fois en à peine une seconde. Eh bien.

« Bonsoir Steve. Ravi de te revoir dans ces circonstances. »

L'interpellé, toujours aussi séduisant dans son uniforme de flic, releva les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant son ex.

« Je te jure que j'ignorais que c'était ta voiture. Tu avais une volvo, me semble-t-il ? »

Steve sourit et s'approcha de Loki, un peu trop près encore une fois. Loki était tellement désespéré après une journée aussi désastreuse qu'il aurait carrément voulu le prendre dans ses bras et, pourquoi pas, l'embrasser.

« Oui. Mais elle a rendu l'âme. Alors j'ai craqué pour une Chevrolet. »

« J''en étais sûr. Je savais que tu prendrais une Chevrolet. Tu les as toujours adorées. »

Loki sourit puis vit Steve sourit à son tour lorsqu'il remarqua le jean qu'il portait. Le brun fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'autre homme le détailler un peu trop à son goût.

« Désolé pour le PV. Mais tu es sur une place handicapée. »

Loki hocha la tête et dégaina ses clés. « Je vais la bouger, monsieur l'agent. »

Mince, alors, c'était quoi ce soudain pouvoir de séduction. Ca ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il sourit et s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter à l'oreille de Steve : « Tu es vraiment trop sexy dans cette tenue. »

Puis il monta dans le véhicule en le laissant sur le trottoir.

…

« Alors alors je veux tout savoir ? » l'assomma Natasha une fois qu'il fut rentré.

« Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je suis idiot. »

Il s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller. Ses pantoufles en forme de chats réchauffaient ses pieds et il portait son pyjama noir tout doux.

« Et quand je suis rentré Steve collait à PV à ma bagnole. »

« Aoutch. Le sort ne t'es pas favorable ! »

Loki sourit. Il adorait comment sa meilleure amie arrivait à caler des références dans une conversation banale. Mais il préférait quand celle ci venait pour squatter son lit-canapé et regarder des séries toute la nuit.

« Sauf que demain tu travailles alors je te laisse dormir, très cher. Courage Lokitty, ca va aller. »

Loki resta immobile avec le portable collé à l'oreille un long moment avant de saisir la carte de Pepper. Il réfléchit un long moment avant de se décider à appeler. Au début, Pepper lui demanda s'il s'était remit puis, hésitante, elle lâcha :

« A vrai dire, Tony m'a demandé de vous donner son numéro... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, sous-entendant une tonne de chose. Non mais il s'était ridiculisé en public et malgré cela, Tony voulait son numéro. La mission serait-elle plus facile que prévu ?

« Euh, très bien. Enfin, je suppose. »

« Loki, écoutez. Tony Stark n'est pas un homme à s'engager. Il couche un soir puis disparaît. Mais jamais il ne m'a demandé de transmettre son numéro personnel à quelqu'un qu'il a vu pendant une de ses réunions. »

Loki rougit violemment. « Euh...d'accord. Je, merci. Enfin, je veux dire. D'accord. »

Puis il raccrocha avec avoir noté le numéro. Il était déjà très tard, et il fallait qu'il se repose après cette horrible journée, cette si longue journée. Il se posa confortablement dans son lit, puis, après avoir fixé le plafond pendant au moins une trentaine de minutes, saisit à nouveau son portable et envoya :

« Merci pour aujourd'hui. Et désolée d'avoir gâché votre réunion. »

Message pathétique. Mais c'était tout pour aujourd'hui.

…

 _A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

_**L'assistant :**_

 **Partie 2 :**

NDA : Hey. Suite rapide, comme je l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ? -bon c'est relativement plus simple lorsque tout est écrit, en réalité. Merci pour vos retours ! Je dédie cette partie à **Myshun** : cadeau ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous de continuer à me lire après ces looooongues années et presque 200 fanfictions publiées. J'arrive à un moment de ma vie où mes études sont presque terminées, où je commence à me construire la vie dont j'ai envie et l'écriture en fait partie, donc je m'éloigne de la fanfiction. Cependant, je n'oublie pas que ce sont les fanfictions, justement qui m'ont fait commencer tout cela, et je suis aussi très reconnaissante aux personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer grâce à ce site. Sur ce moment émotion -sorry not sorry- je vous laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant !

…

Le lendemain, Justin lui avait demandé de venir et de lui faire part de ses premières impressions. Ses premières impressions, IL VOULAIT SES PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS BORDEL. Il allait le buter. Bon, Loki se sentait relativement de mauvaise humeur, il devait dire. Oui parce que Tony lui avait envoyé de nombreux messages, gâchant ainsi non seulement de précieuses heures de sommeil, mais, une fois le flux de messages passé, laissant un Loki trop perplexe pour dormir. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit, et n'était pas non plus vraiment motivé à voir Justin Hammer aujourd'hui. Et puis quoi ? Un rapport pour quoi ? Lui dire qu'il était tombé et s'était ridiculisé ?

A quoi bon ?

Il arriva ce matin là dans le bureau de l'homme qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, un café à la main. Loki sentit une colère monter en lui, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas entièrement en vouloir à cet homme. C'était lui qui avait accepté ce boulot après tout, non ?

« Bonjour Loki. Installez vous. »

Loki obéit silencieusement, la fatigue l'assaillant soudainement. C'était ça de ne pas dormir correctement, aussi. Ou de ne pas dormir du tout. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfilé les premières fringues qu'il avait vu, le jean de la veille, un polo à capuche et une écharpe.

« Comment allez vous ? »

Loki leva des yeux cernés vers lui, à la fois consterné et décédé intérieurement. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Vous savez, » sourit Justin, « Cela fait plusieurs mois, presque même une année, que Tony ignore mes demandes, ignore mes appels et ne m'adresse pas la parole. La dernière fois, c'était à la Stark Expo, j'avais essayé de le convaincre de me laisser présenter quelque chose mais il m'avait envoyé baladé, tout simplement. »

Loki haussa un sourcil, pas très sûr de pourquoi Hammer lui racontait cela. Justin se releva et arpenta pendant un moment la pièce, comme cherchant les mots. Le sourire qui naissait sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon en perspective. Mais sans doute se trompait-il...Oui, sans doute, car il était incroyablement fatigué.

« Hier soir Tony Stark m'a appelé. »

Loki sursauta littéralement sur son siège. Soudainement, il se sentait bien éveillé. Quoi ? Mais...POURQUOI ? Il allait péter un câble à ce stade là.

« Apparemment vous lui avez fait une très bonne impression. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'appellerait si vite. »

Loki avait la mâchoire légèrement pendante. « Alors il a accepté la collaboration ? Juste comme ça ? Juste après un jour ? »

Justin sourit. « Non. Il m'a appelé pour me demander de le laisser vous embaucher. Il a insisté. J'ai refusé. Vous avez un contrat avec moi, et je lui ai expliqué que briser ce contrat ne serait en rien bénéfique pour votre carrière. Alors il s'est calmé. Mais m'a demandé de vous envoyer encore à ses réunions...Et.. »

Justin se mordit la lèvre. Loki fronça les sourcils. « Il m'a demandé si vous étiez célibataire. »

Loki rougit. Justin rigola doucement. « Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que vous étiez fait pour cette mission. Après, je ne vous demande pas de sortir avec lui. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous avez fait pour le faire changer d'avis si rapidement, mais, c'était efficace. »

Loki songea soudainement à la chute ridicule, au contact visuel, à leurs doigts s'effleurant. Il sentit quelque au creux de son ventre, puis se mordit la lèvre en expirant bruyamment. « Je. Rien de particulier. Je suis tombé devant tout le monde en me prenant les pieds dans quelque chose. Et il m'a aidé à me relever. Rien d'exceptionnel. »

Justin sourit à nouveau. Cette fois ci, il s'approcha à nouveau de lui et s'assit sur le bureau.

« Vous n'imaginez pas le pouvoir que vous avez. Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Loki. Vous avez tous les atouts pour séduire. »

…

Et puis les coïncidences, c'était quoi ? Juste des trucs pour bousiller vos journées, ou, pour le dire vulgairement, bien vous emmerder. Mais vous savez, cela ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue et de qui fait quoi, comment et tout ceci, tout cela.

Oui parce que cet après midi là, Loki avait décidé de s'offrir de nouvelles fringues histoire de. Non, pas histoire de. Pour se féliciter. Comment faisait-il pour vivre dans une telle situation ? C'était comme accepter de se rabaisser juste pour histoire d'argent. Bon, il y avait autre chose. Ascension professionnelle, appelons cela, mais sérieusement. Il valait mieux que cela. Et le type là, Tony Stark. Il ne connaissait rien sur lui, alors pourquoi cet homme était-il convaincu qu'il allait l'avoir et qu'il le méritait ?

Loki soupira. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le moment présent, celui ci étant, en l'occurrence, de belles et nouvelles fringues en rayon. Il adorait ce jean et cette chemise, ce jogging et ce sweatshirt. Il acheta tout, tant pis pour son budget. De toute façon, qu'il réussisse ou pas, il serait payé, alors il pouvait bien pour une fois penser à lui.

En sortant de la boutique, il vagabonda pendant un long moment dans les rues avant de se retrouver inévitablement devant Stark Industries. Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Il se stoppa un instant, maudit par les passants qui devaient le contourner et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, décida d'entrer. Il retrouva la fourmilière grouillante, et encore plus imposante que chez Hammer Industries. Tout le monde avait l'air élégant ici. Il tourna pendant longtemps dans les couloirs avant de tomber nez à nez avec un homme. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'un agent de la sécurité, d'un garde ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Loki bégaya pendant un long moment, ce qui le fit sans aucun doute paraître plus suspect que jamais. En réalité, il ne savait même pas lui même ce qu'il faisait ici. Alors comment se justifier ?

« Je cherche Tony. »

L'homme qui s'appelait Happy, comme son badge en témoignait, haussa un sourcil. « Tony ? Vous voulez dire Monsieur Stark ? »

Avant que Loki n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Happy reprit : « Ecoutez, j'ignore qui vous êtes, ce que vous voulez, mais sachez que je suis le garde du corps de Monsieur Stark et que personne ne passe sans mon autorisation ! Compris ? »

« Laisse le, Happy. » fit une voix familière par dessus son épaule, presque aussitôt le discours terminé.

Tony apparut à côté de l'homme plus grand. Comme la fois précédente, il était élégant, moins formel cela dit. Il portait une chemise bleu nuit ouverte au col et un jean. Ses yeux trouvèrent instantanément ceux de Loki.

Que faisait-il ici ? Que faisait-il ici ? Que faisait-il ici ? Que faisait-il ici ?

« Bonjour, » le salua poliment Loki avec un sourire.

Tony sourit de la façon la plus séductrice du monde, et Loki avala difficilement sa salive. « Happy, tu peux y aller. Il n'est pas un terroriste ou un paparazzi, je te le promet. »

Happy disparut après avoir cependant lancé un regard noir à Loki. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le garde l'avait fixé aussi froidement.

« Alors ? » demanda Tony en s'approchant lentement, « que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait finalement décidé de venir pour finir au plus vite sa « mission ». Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Sinon, celle ci serait totalement compromise. Il décida de hausser les épaules après avoir repoussé les mèches de cheveux encombrantes devant son visage et déclara :

« Je passais par là. J'ai acheté des vêtements, » fit-il en désignant son sac.

Tony sourit plus encore. « Vraiment ? De belles choses ? »

« Jean, chemise, sweat, rien de bien extraordinaire. »

Quelques pas encore de la part de Tony les rapprochèrent. « Je suis sûr qu'ils vous vont à ravir. »

Loki se sentit rougir un peu. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas une illusion, mais la boule dans son ventre revint et joua délicieusement avec ses entrailles. Tony sentait bon et était très séduisant, mais il ne voulait pas d'une relation. Non, ce qu'il voulait était terminer ce job et enfin pouvoir retrouver une carrière normale. S'acheter un appartement plus grand. Avoir un animal de compagnie. Et voyager en Europe. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Et pour cela, il lui fallait de l'argent. Et argent, il aurait.

« Vous souhaitez voir ? »

Tony s'esclaffa. « Je suppose que je ne vais pas vous obliger à vous changer dans le couloir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki sourit malicieusement et s'éloigna en direction du bureau au bout du couloir. Il l'avait fait exprès, parce qu'il était à 99,9% sûr que Tony le matait, comme cela. Une fois dans le bureau, et une fois que Tony se retrouva assis sur un des nombreux sièges en cuir, Loki déposa ses affaires sur le bureau. Là, il attrapa le bord de son pull et le passa par dessus sa tête, tremblant légèrement lorsque la différence de température, bien que le froid ne fusse pas mordant, le saisit. Tony pouvait voir son dos et ses cheveux retomber négligemment, mais il refusa de se retourner.

« Êtes vous célibataire, Loki ? »

Loki se stoppa, perturbé par cette question posée à un moment qu'il ne trouvait pas si propice que cela. Justin ne lui avait donc fourni aucunes réponses, estimant que la tâche ne lui revenait pas. Et puis, il s'agissait tout de même de sa vie personnelle, après tout.

Loki se retourna, assis du bout des fesses sur le bureau, une jambe croisée par dessus l'autre. « Oui, je le suis. »

Il sourit. Tony s'humidifia les lèvres en passant sa langue par dessus celles ci. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps à moitié nu et remonta jusqu'aux yeux. « Je ne vous crois pas. »

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement, tombant dans une cascade corbeau tout à fait fascinante. « Et bien, c'est la vérité, pourtant. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Loki attrapa la chemise verte et l'enfila doucement, boutonnant un à un puis, après cela, lissa le vêtement parfaitement sur son torse. « Alors ? »

Les yeux de Tony hurlaient d'envie, ses mains semblaient moites de désir et sa bouche impatiente à demi-ouverte. Il se leva et s'approcha de Loki, doucement, tout doucement. Pendant cette marche, ses yeux ne le quittèrent jamais.

« A vrai dire, je crois que vous seriez mieux sans tout ces vêtements. »

Loki sourit. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer, c'était obligé maintenant, c'était écrit. Il y avait trop de tension pour juste rentrer chez soi ainsi. Tony attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« Vous sentez bon, Loki. »

Loki se surpris à fermer les yeux et à ne pas riposter. A quoi bon ? Il l'avait trop allumé pour paraître offusqué d'une telle entreprise. Et puis, c'était son job. Point barre.

Loki répondit en posant une main sur sa nuque, approfondissant la caresse de ses lèvres. Il sentit la chemise être déboutonnée et une main sur sa hanche. Les choses ne pouvaient pas aller aussi vite, alors il décida d'agir. Certes il voulait jouer, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus être totalement prit dans les mailles d'un filet qu'il avait lancé.

« Monsieur Stark...Tony. Je...je croyais que vous vouliez voir mes vêtements ? »

Tony sourit, ses lèvres tellement, trop, proches des siennes. Bien sûr, Tony l'embrassa tout de suite après. Et quel baiser ! Loki n'en avait jamais reçu d'aussi bon, d'aussi vrai, et empreint d'un tel désir de sexe. Lorsqu'une des mains de Tony glissa jusqu'à ses fesses, Loki se releva brusquement.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Tony se stoppa et recula un peu. Ses yeux le questionnait mais il comprit. Tout le monde n'était pas comme lui, souhaitant coucher à tout va. « Excusez moi Loki. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Loki, sentant la réussite de sa mission s'éloigner, presque décéder sous le point de son refus, continua :

« Pas...pas tout de suite. Je veux dire. Je préfère toujours dîner avant le sexe. »

Son sourire, plus malicieux que jamais, eut le même effet envers Tony. Sa voix empreinte de luxure semblait avoir perdu la flamme du jeu, cela dit. Il n'avait aucune idée du plat dans lequel il mettait les pieds. Loki reboutonna sa chemise silencieusement et resta immobile, tout comme Tony l'était.

« Pourquoi n'avez vous pas déposé de candidature pour un poste à Stark Industries, Loki ? »

Loki releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Tony, toujours aussi ardent. Il se mordit la lèvre. On en parle de ce manque de confiance en soi évident ? Voilà la vraie réponse, pas une modifiée ou ajustée pour éviter toute conversation gênante. Non, la vraie, la seule, l'unique, c'était le manque de confiance en soi. Il n'avait pas visé la première entreprise, mais la deuxième. Loki se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'allait pas vider son sac et avouer son manque de confiance en soi devant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont le seul rapprochement était pour but d'en finir avec cette fichue mission.

Tony sourit. « On pourrait dîner, alors, ce soir, qu'en pensez vous ? »

Loki enfila son pull par dessus sa chemise et accepta l'offre, lui demandant de venir le chercher. Il fallait savoir se faire désirer, aussi. Avant de sortir du bureau, il déposa un baiser aérien, aussi rapide que possible sur la joue de l'homme et disparut.

Oubliant son portefeuille sur le bureau.

Le portefeuille dans lequel était glissé le contrat détaillé avec Justin Hammer.

…

Loki resta un long, très long moment sous la douche. Il pensait à comment la soirée allait se dérouler. Il avait jeté trop d'huile sur le feu pour faire demi tour alors, au lieu de s'inquiéter constamment comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il décida de profiter. Tony était un playboy séduisant, alors il devait faire l'amour de façon incroyable. Loki ferma les yeux, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps et ses cheveux tandis qu'il imaginait la bouche tantôt dans son cou à d'autres endroits. Il frissonna. Bon, allez. Une fois qu'ils auraient couché, Loki était convaincu que Tony rappellerait Justin pour lui parler de travailler ensemble. Si ce n'était que pour passer plus de temps avec Loki, ou le mater lorsqu'il déambulerait devant lui.

Loki enfila son nouveau jean, sa nouvelle chemise et attacha ses cheveux comme ceux ci, mouillés, le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il décida ensuite de se laisser aller à une petite note de parfum, et, l'instant suivant, son portable sonna. Tony l'avertissait par message qu'il l'attendait en bas de chez lui. Il sourit et soupira un bon coup.

Une longue soirée s'annonçait.

Cependant, quelque chose semblait différent cette fois ci. Lorsque Loki s'installa côté passager de la belle Audi rutilante, il remarqua une expression bien inconnue sur le visage du milliardaire. Non pas que cela lui faisait particulièrement peur, mais les doigts de Tony étaient si serrés autour du volant que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Presque aussi pâles que la peau de Loki. Ce dernier se rendit à l'évidence. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il se tourna un peu vers Tony, avec un petit sourire et demanda :

« Est-ce que ca va ? »

Le milliardaire ne répondit pas, alertant encore plus Loki. Il s'éloignèrent du centre ville où Tony lui avait promis de l'emmener dîner pour ne s'arrêter que sur les docks déserts et plongés dans le noir. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient la zone avec de faibles lumières jaunâtres très peu rassurantes.

Que se passait-il, bon sang ?

« Tony... » reprit doucement Loki, espérant que la panique serait assez perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû deviner. PUTAIN ! » s'écria Tony en frappant le volant d'un grand coup qui fit sursauter Loki.

L'instant suivant son portefeuille apparut sur ses genoux, la lettre faisant office de contrat détaillé signée avec Justin Hammer soigneusement dépliée pour mettre en évidence le pourquoi du comment de la situation.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Et. Merde. Il avait du l'oublier tout à l'heure en se changeant. Quel idiot ! Et il comprit alors pourquoi la situation avait changé à ce point. Il s'en voulait aussi pour Tony. L'homme devait se sentir blessé. Non, pas blessé. Contrarié, certainement.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je. »

« Désolé ? » s'écria Tony en se tournant vers lui. « C'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi ! Accepter une « mission » comme celle ci juste pour monter les échelons ! Il faut vraiment être désespéré ! »

Il frappa à nouveau un grand coup sur le volant pendant que Loki tentait de digérer les mots douloureux assénés par le playboy.

« Non vraiment ! Et moi qui ne réfléchis jamais ! Il a suffi que je croise tes beaux yeux et ça y est. J'ai failli me faire avoir par cet idiot de Hammer. »

Loki avala difficilement sa salive, tremblant maintenant légèrement. Il le savait qu'il aurait du porter plus qu'une chemise et une veste en cuir.

« Descends. »

Loki tenta de croiser son regard dans la pénombre avant d'obéir, vaincu. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, son cerveau lui hurlant de trouver des mots pour apaiser le courroux de l'homme. Mais il savait qu'il avait merdé, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Tony ralluma le moteur du véhicule, mais ne redémarra pas tout de suite.

« Tu diras à Justin... »

Il resta silencieux un moment, tandis que Loki tremblait deux fois plus, la fraîcheur de cette soirée se faisant ressentir maintenant de plus belle. Tony ne se tourna pas vers lui un seul instant. Au lieu de cela il termina :

« Non, laisse tomber. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. »

Puis il démarra, laissant Loki dans le noir derrière lui.

…

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer autant ? Non sérieusement. Et combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il était assis sur ce banc, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'avait jamais perdu un travail aussi rapidement de toute sa vie. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Son travail chez Hammer était terminé. Son ancien poste avait été, par conséquent, annulé. Et pas moyen de compter sur Stark Industries. Tout espoir de retrouver quelque chose rapidement, et, du moins, décent, était réduit à néant. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de bouger de ce banc. Il voulait laisser le froid et la nuit l'engloutir, le dévorer, le faire disparaître d'une vie qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser et dont il avait depuis longtemps perdu la main. Etait-ce la fatigue ou cette réalisation soudaine, mais il se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Quelques personnes passaient dans cette rue peu fréquentée, mais personne ne s'arrê mieux, de toute façon.

Ce dont il avait envie, c'était de retourner chez lui et de dormir jusqu'à en mourir. Oublier cette période désastreuse, bien que courte, de sa vie. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Et comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Il parvint malgré tout à se relever, sans trop savoir comment et il déambula longtemps, serrant le col de sa veste contre lui parce qu'il était pétrifié par le froid. Il marcha longtemps, longtemps, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de où il se trouvait. Au même moment, un bruit le fit sursauter derrière lui. Un peu plus loin dans la rue se détachaient les ombres de trois silhouettes assez imposantes et menaçantes. Loki pressa le pas, mais les rires derrière lui ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Au contraire, ils semblaient s'être multipliés, comme motivés de faire subir un ixième calvaire à Loki. Comme si cette journée ne l'avait pas assez été. Alors qu'il courrait comme jamais, à bout de souffle, Loki s'empêtra les pieds et s'effondra royalement au sol, sentant ses mains lui brûler et un liquide salé emplir doucement sa bouche.

Et merde. La tête lui tournait maintenant. Il se releva, mais on l'attrapa par le bras et on le força contre un mur.

« T'as du fric connard ? » hurla un des individus en fouillant dans ses poches avant de saisir le portefeuille. Loki sentit les larmes lui monter au visage, pria, supplia qu'on le laisse.

« Hé, matez il est bien roulé c't'enculé, » continua un autre, une main posé sur la cuisse de Loki. Ce dernier respirait maintenant trop fort, pris de panique. Non, non, non. Pas lui. Pas à lui. Pas ça. Pitié.

« ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! » fit une voix derrière eux. En effet, un agent de police caché dans le pénombre derrière un véhicule venait tout juste d'arriver. Il menaçait les trois gars d'une arme de petite taille mais qui pouvait, il en était certain, faire des dégâts si besoin.

« CONTRE LE MUR ! » ordonna-t-il ensuite aux gars, tandis qu'il fit signe à Loki de s'avancer. Loki s'approcha de l'agent, pantelant et son visage s'illumina légèrement. Pouvait-on faire plus blasé ?

« Sam ! C'est toi ? »

Le dénommé Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Loki, pour ne pas lâcher les bandits du regard, avant de réaliser :

« Loki ! Mais...qu'est-ce que ? Est-ce que ca va ? »

Loki explosa en sanglots à peine la question terminée. Sam le rassura et, en penchant légèrement la tête sur son épaule, appela depuis un appareil fixé sur son épaule, du renfort pour coffrer les gars. Bien sûr, comme la journée n'était pas déjà assez pourri, il fallut que ce soit Steve qui arrive. L'inquiétude sur son visage n'avait jamais été aussi marquée.

« Loki ? Nom de dieu, Loki ? Est-ce que ca va ? »

Loki lui tomba littéralement dans les bras, il semblait s'étouffer avec ses propres sanglots. Il serra Steve fort contre lui en le suppliant de le ramener chez lui. Steve lança un regard entendu à Sam qui hocha la tête.

…

A première vue, Loki put identifier le lieu comme étant l'appartement de Steve. Oui, il en mettait sa main à couper, même si cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. L'endroit était tout à fait charmant, ordonné, propre. Tout le contraire de son ridicule appartement, si on pouvait qualifier l'endroit dans lequel il habitait d'appartement. Steve l'installa sur le lit et disparut dans la salle de bain adjacente avant de revenir avec un gant de toilette humide. Là, il passa de l'eau sur le visage pâle de son ex et resta silencieux. Mais ses yeux brûlaient de question, et d'inquiétude. Bien sûr que Steve l'aimait encore. C'était Loki qui avait mis fin à la relation, après tout. Encore une fois, les marques d'affection de l'homme l'avaient « déstabilisé » et il avait préféré laisser tomber une relation qui, pourtant, fonctionnait à merveille. Steve n'avait en rien protesté, même si l'incompréhension avait gagné par dessus tout.

Loki avait toujours été comme ça, après tout.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » murmura-t-il, accroupi à côté d'un Loki allongé en position fœtus. Ses cheveux détachés lui retombaient dans le visage. Il répondit dans un chuchotement. « Je veux un câlin. Comme...avant, tu sais, ceux que tu me faisais lorsque...lorsque je n'allais pas bien. »

Steve sourit presque tristement. Il retira sa chemise de service, restant en débardeur blanc et se débarrassa également de sa lourde ceinture à laquelle pendait arme de services et autres gadgets policiers. Il s'allongea derrière Loki, et colla sa poitrine à son dos avant de délicatement refermer ses bras autour de son ex petit ami. Loki soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux.

Après un moment, Steve se décida de parler : « Ecoute, je ne veux pas jouer le flic mais...que faisais-tu tout seul dans ce quartier ? Des gens se font attaquer toutes les vingt minutes là bas et...je veux dire, c'est vraiment vraiment très éloigné de chez toi... »

Il laissa la phrase en suspens tandis que dans la tête de Loki, des images de cette horrible soirée lui revenait en tête. Les mots durs mais tellement vrais de Tony, la voiture qui démarrait, le froid, la course pour s'échapper, le banc comme refuge. Il sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux à nouveau, puis déclara :

« J'avais un rendez vous...Mais... »

Il se sentait incapable de poursuivre. Sa voix mourut. Que faisait Tony en ce moment ? Pensait-il à lui ? Se demandait-il si Loki allait bien ?

« Le type t'as posé un lapin ? » essaya doucement Steve, redressé sur un coude et qui caressait ses cheveux maintenant.

« Non...il m'a laissé sur les docks. On s'est...disputé, » choisit de dire Loki, ne voulant surtout pas que Steve apprenne pourquoi Loki s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation. La mâchoire de Steve se serra.

« Les docks ? Qui est cet espèce de... » il se radoucit, « Tu veux que je passe le voir ? La visite d'un flic ne fait jamais plaisir. »

Loki s'esclaffa malgré tout, malgré cette journée pourrie. « Non. Tout est de ma faute. Pas de la sienne. Mais...merci, » murmura-t-il en roulant doucement sur le côté pour voir les yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant. Steve se pencha instantanément et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Loki choisit de ne pas le repousser. Il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Sa soirée avait été assez monstrueuse. Il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui, il voulait se sentir aimé. Certes, peut être aurait-il aimé que ce soit Tony qui l'embrasse ou qui fasse courir ses mains sur son corps, mais il ne savait plus rien à ce stade. Il voulait juste disparaître sous les caresses de Steve.

Lorsque les lèvres de Steve quittèrent les siennes pour plonger dans son cou, Loki ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder dans le dos musclé de son ex amant et le laissa se placer entre ses jambes. Cela faisait si longtemps. Sa dernière relation sexuelle datait un peu maintenant et il ne savait pas si il se sentait à nouveau prêt pour coucher. Peut être qu'avec Tony les choses auraient été différentes. Ses pensées furent soudainement balayées lorsque Steve ouvrit sa chemise, fit glisser son jean et fit disparaître son boxer derrière son épaule. Nu en présence d'un autre homme aussi était quelque chose de « nouveau ». Du moins, de par la rareté du geste. Steve lui sourit gentillement.

« Tu es toujours aussi beau, Loki. »

Ce dernier sourit faiblement et s'occupa plutôt de retirer le tee-shirt de l'autre homme, tandis que celui-ci s'occupait du bas. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus, et les lèvres de Steve retrouvèrent celles de Loki.

« Est-ce que tu couchais avec lui ? Je veux dire, vous étiez proches ou pas ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, alors qu'il enfonçait un doigt en lui pour le préparer.

Loki se courba légèrement en se mordillant la lèvre, mais la question lui fit ouvrir les yeux largement.

« Que... » il gémit, « pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Steve haussa les épaules. Steve Rogers, ou l'art de poser les bonnes questions aux bons moments. Lorsque un deuxième doigts entra en lui, Loki n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa fichu question.

« Tu es serré, » souffla Steve sur ses lèvres, en effectuant des mouvements à l'intérieur de Loki pour le préparer plus amplement. Peut être qu'il l'avait, sa réponse, après tout. Loki posa ses mains sur les hanches de Steve comme pour l'inciter à y aller, que c'était le bon moment. Ce que le flic fit sans attendre. Il le pénétra doucement, souriant lorsque son ex rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.

Aoutch ! Oui, cela faisait définitivement bien trop longtemps. Steve commença à poser un rythme et leurs corps y adhérèrent tout de suite. Loki se lâcha complètement, certain cependant qu'il allait le regretter demain matin lorsqu'il devrait expliquer à Steve que cette nuit ne voudrait rien dire, mais aussi et surtout, lorsqu'il devrait s'asseoir sans penser à quel point il avait mal.

Comme lorsqu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire l'amour, l'orgasme vint rapidement, rappelant à Loki le goût amer que les parties de jambe en l'air avec Steve pouvaient parfois avoir. Beaucoup de répétition et d'idée de « toujours la même chose », sans grande nouveauté ni nouvelle fraîcheur. Mais bon, toujours de bonne qualité. Ce qui devait sans doute vouloir dire sacrifice niveau originalité. Ils avaient certes parfois essayé des trucs, mais sans grande innovation, ou alors les idées avaient été oubliées et on revenait aux bases. Amertume, vous disiez ?

Cependant, Loki ne put pas nier qu'il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Il s'endormit directement après tandis que Steve avait disparu de la chambre, apparemment occupé dans la cuisine. Il devait sûrement prendre un café, comme il le faisait toujours après le sexe.

Loki décida de ne pas y penser.

…

Tony décrocha le téléphone de son bureau ce matin là. Un appel ? Qui pouvait l'appeler sans que Happy ne l'ait prévenu qu'il ait un appel ? Et surtout, qui avait réussi un tel exploit ?

« Tony, c'est moi Justin. »

Tout de suite, Tony eut envie de raccrocher. Puis il se reprit. Non. Il fallait que cette petite merde de Justin lui dise pourquoi il avait convaincu un homme incroyable, bien qu'ayant apparemment très peu de confiance en soi, comme Loki d'accepter un job aussi pourri ? Bon, certes, Loki n'avait pas été loin de son but, mais Tony avait vraiment senti quelque chose chez lui. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se terminent ainsi. Au contraire, il voulait lui donner une chance, donner à l'homme, un poste pour le voir dans un réel travail, lui redonner une confiance en soi. Donner à Loki une vie, et peut être, pourquoi pas, reprendre à zéro. Certes il n'avait pas apprécié que l'homme lui mente, mais Tony n'était pas un trancheur de tête. S'il pouvait aider, surtout des gens qui devaient accepter des postes comme celui ci pour vivre, alors oui, il voulait l'aider. Et puis, certes, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de repenser à ses yeux et son petit cul dans son jean.

« Tiens. J'allais t'appeler pour te dire à quel point je te déteste. »

Justin soupira à l'autre bout du fil. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ecoute, je suis désolé, je suis un con- »

« Je ne peux pas te contredire, »

« Mais. Je m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle avec Loki et...il devait passer la soirée avec toi, non ? »

Tony se sentit soudainement revenir sur terre. Quoi, pas de nouvelles de Loki ? Il se souvenait de comment il l'avait laissé sur les docks hier, seul après lui avoir craché des horreurs. Certes, il en avait eu tous les droits...Mais l'avoir laissé là...

« Et merde, » grogna-t-il.

Ce quartier regorgeait de criminels, de violeur, de racailles en tout genre et Tony avait juste laissé Loki seul dans un quartier comme ça. Avec rien d'autre que lui même. Avait-il au moins son portable sur lui ?

« J'ai essayé de l'appeler. Ca ne répond pas. Je tombe sur la messagerie. » continua Justin.

« Je vais l'appeler. Ecoute, je...j'ai tout découvert hier soir, et je l'ai laissé seul après lui avoir avoué. »

« Laissé seul ? »

Tony se mordit la lèvre et donna un coup de pieds dans l'air. « Oui. Aux docks. »

Il y eut un silence. « Loki habite à l'autre bout de la ville, tu es au courant de ça ? »

Tony vit rouge. « Va te faire voir, connard ! Si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

Puis il raccrocha violemment, avant d'attraper ses clés de voiture et de sortir précipitamment du bâtiment en ayant bredouillé une excuse à Happy. Il monta rapidement dans l'Audi et, instinctivement jeta un coup d'œil au siège passager. Rien. Par contre, au sol, il y avait un portable ne lui appartenant pas. Il se pencha et ramassa l'appareil, alluma l'écran et aperçut un selfie de Loki avec une rousse qui portait une énorme écharpe rose. Tony se tapa la tête contre le volant.

16 appels en absence et 11 messages.

…

 _A suivre(dans la partie 3 : suite et fin)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**L'assistant :**_

 **Partie 3 :**

...

NDA : Mesdames, bonsoir. Nous voici arrivées à la fin, qui est comme vous vous en rendrez compte, courte, comparée aux autres parties. Je voulais surtout conclure et donner UNE HAPPY END, chose qui arrive à peu près dans 5 ou 10% des cas dans mes écrits. Suis-je cruelle ? Non, réaliste. Enfin, je vous REMERCIE pour vos retours, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu y répondre, mais j'ai tout lu et MERCI un milliard de fois franchement, vous êtes géniaux, je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé cette histoire, j'ai d'ailleurs adoré l'écrire. Merci pour votre franchise, vos mots, vraiment, tout. J'espère que cette fin ne sera pas trop gnangnan à votre goût. Certaines m'ont demandé une suite...Et bien, je n'ai juste pas d'idées pour continuer, alors je suis désolée mais il n'y aura rien de plus que cela. Cependant je vais bientôt publier d'autres écrits, similaires niveau couple mais RADICALEMENT différent, sinon. Encore une fois, merci. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon courage aux étudiants qui, comme moi, doivent potasser tous les soirs. -Angie.

...

Lorsque Loki émergea du sommeil, il était un peu plus de midi. Comme il avait bien dormi ! Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps. La lumière du jour réveilla ses douleurs mais aussi les souvenirs de la désastreuse soirée d'hier soir. Comment tout avait si mal tourné déjà ? Il s'en voulait tellement ! Une nouvelle crise de panique le prit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de où était son portable. Pas dans les poches de sa veste ni de son jean. Il n'y avait que son portefeuille et ce maudit contrat. Peut être que l'un des délinquants d'hier soir avait réussi à lui voler discrètement. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était senti si mal hier, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le lit de Steve.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon, et maintenant ?

Loki se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant. Pourquoi pas déménager ? New York ne semblait pas vouloir de lui, alors pourquoi s'obstiner ? Au moins, il pourrait recommencer à zéro, rencontrer du nouveau monde et trouver un nouveau travail.

Il soupira.

« Steve ? » appela-t-il depuis le lit, puis il se souvint qu'il était plus de midi, comme l'annonçait le réveil sur la table de nuit. Steve était sûrement au travail.

Il mourait de faim pour le moment. Alors il décida d'aller piller le frigo de son ex comme il en avait eu l'habitude avant. Il prit ensuite une douche et, avec son écriture soignée, laissa un mot à Steve pour le remercier et lui dire adieu sentimentalement, et, par la même occasion, sexuellement. Il fallait bien que le flic se rende compte que cette nuit, ce n'était pas une façon de se remettre ensemble. Au contraire, c'était une conclusion définitive.

C'était tout pour le moment.

…

Natasha ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et tomba sur Tony Stark en personne. Dans toute sa nature féminine mais si appréciée de son meilleur ami Loki, la rousse au fort caractère asséna une gifle au playboy et se mit à taper nerveusement du pied sur la moquette bleu ciel.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT DE MON LOKITTY ?! » s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt rageur sur l'homme encore secoué par la gifle. Bon, elle n'avait pas été si violente, mais aoutch quand même, quoi.

La jeune femme portait un legging doré, des bottes montantes en cuir noir et une doudoune à fourrure de cette même couleur. Tony la reconnut de la photo du portable. « Euh, bonjour, déjà. »

Elle fit éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum vert pomme. « Joue pas le BG avec moi. Loki devait passer la soirée avec toi hier soir et il répond pas à son portable ! C'quoi le délire, tu l'as découpé en morceaux pour t'en faire un costume Armani ? »

Si jamais il parvenait à en placer une, peut être qu'il pourrait s'expliquer. « Je peux entrer ? » tenta-t-il pour alléger l'ambiance.

« No way cowboy ! »

Tony sourit. Quel personne singulier !

« Alors, » commença-t-il. Ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'est qu'il serait toujours en vie à la fin de son monologue.

…

Loki s'arrêta à Central Park pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Rentrer voulait dire affronter ses problèmes et merci mais non merci. Natasha lui aurait dit : « On doit tous y passer ! » comme dans la célèbre saga _Predator_. Il s'esclaffa, repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Les yeux fermés, il se plut à rêver d'une vie simple, heureuse, et dans laquelle il aurait confiance en lui.

« Tiens, tiens. On se la coule douce au lieu d'affronter Justin Hammer ? » gloussa une voix féminine familière non loin de lui.

Il se redressa un peu. Darcy dans une robe patchwork qui lui allait bien. Elle portait également des bottes en cuir marron et un béret rose bonbon. Loki lui sourit faiblement, malgré lui.

« Toi t'as besoin d'un verre et moi d'un sandwich. Aller, bouge ton beau derrière de l'herbe et allons causer devant de quoi se sustenter. »

…

Natasha ignorait comment elle faisait pour garder son sang froid . Non sérieusement, comment ?

Certes Loki avait accepté ce job par désespoir, on pouvait le dire, et dans l'attente d'une quelconque ascension professionnelle, mais Tony était un gars intelligent, non ? N'était-il pas censé comprendre ? Et puis, merde quoi, c'était carrément FLATTEUR.

« Alors mon meilleur ami est sans doute paumé dans New York ? Non, WAIT A MINUTE, Loki n'a aucun sens de l'orientation alors il est paumé dans New York. »

Tony se raidit sur sa chaise. Enfin, en l'occurrence la seule et unique chaise que ce KGB possédait. Natasha était trop nerveuse pour s'asseoir, avait-elle dit. Et puis, ainsi, debout, elle pouvait le tuer du regard en le dominant d'une tête.

« Bon, il faut que je le cherche avant qu'il ne décide que la meilleure option, c'est de sauter dans l'Hudson River »

Tony serra les poings. « Il pourrait prendre un taxi pour rentrer jusqu'à ici. » suggéra-t-il, certain que Loki avait pensé à cette solution.

Natasha soupira. « De une, il faut du fric, et Loki dépense déjà à peine pour acheter de quoi se nourrir, alors pour un taxi qui va très certainement l'arnaquer, non. De deux, pas s'il est mort étripé dans un coin des docks, cher monsieur. »

La rousse saisit son portable dans un sac à main à paillettes tout sauf discret. « Je vais appeler Steve, son ex, c'est un flic hors pair qui connaît New York comme l'intérieur de Loki, et je ne parle pas de son appartement mon coco. » Tony fronça les sourcils, « et puis, dès que j'aurai prononcé le mot Loki, il va déclencher l'alerte rouge, alors on va le retrouver, » plaisanta-t-elle avec espoir, malgré tout.

L'humeur de Tony semblait massacrante.

… 

« Hé bien, quelle soirée pourrie ! Moi qui m'attendais à entendre des détails croustillants sur le sexe avec le grand Tony Stark, hé bien c'est loupé. » s'exclama Darcy en terminant son sandwich.

Loki haussa un sourcil, puis laissa tomber. Il soupira, encore une putain de fois. Et la journée n'en était qu'à sa moitié.

« Je vais partir de New York je pense. Tenter ma chance autre part. »

Darcy lui prit la main. « Ecoute, c'est peut être trop radical. Du taf, y en a. C'est juste les temps qui sont durs. »

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, l'attention de Darcy se concentra sur quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer.

« Un flic carrément beau gosse vient d'entrer et se dirige droit vers nous. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Steve bien sûr, à tous les coups. « Loki, » fit ce dernier, immédiatement après.

Comment avait-il fait pour le retrou-

Les yeux de Loki tombèrent sur ceux de Tony, puis de Natasha debout à côté de l'homme.

Retour à la réalité.

…

« Expliquez moi au juste comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ? »

Ils traversaient Central Park dans l'autre sens pour rejoindre les rues adjacentes, notamment l'immeuble où il logeait. Natasha, en retrait, observait les trois marcher, avec Loki entre les deux hommes, tandis qu'une certaine Darcy se tenait à côté d'elle, silencieuse. Elle avait ponctué la scène de tout à l'heure d'un petit : « On se croirait trop dans un film ! ». Puis elle les avait suivis.

Steve sourit à Loki. « Petit un, tu habites dans le quartier. Petit deux, tu traînes toujours dans les cafés lorsque tu es contrarié. Petit trois, j'ai envoyé un sms à Darcy pour lui demander si tu étais avec elle. Ca ne m'a pas pris longtemps, ton répertoire téléphonique est rapide à consulter. »

Loki lui arracha le portable des mains, exaspéré. Steve était tellement parfait et gentil avec lui tandis que Loki se comportait pratiquement comme un sauvage à son égard.

« Bon, » souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant, stoppant par la même occasion les deux hommes autour de lui, « eh bien merci. Maintenant je vais rentrer, tenter d'oublier ces dernières vingt-quatre heures traumatisantes et chercher un travail avant de ne devenir définitivement sdf. »

Pourtant, autour d'eux, il faisait beau, le ciel était azur, les arbres en fleur. Alors pourquoi son esprit à lui était -il si ombragé ?

« Loki, » l'appela Tony calmement, « je te propose un job d'assistant. »

Le brun s'immobilisa. La paralysie ne semblait pas seulement faciale, mais tous les muscles semblaient atteints.

« Mais- »

Tony leva une main pour l'interrompre et lui fournir par la même occasion des explications. « Je...je souhaite te connaître pour tes compétences professionnelles. Je sais que ce job, celui qu'Hammer t'a proposé ne te reflète en rien et...tu traversais une période où l'argent était un besoin de premier ordre. Le job que JE te propose, c'est non seulement de l'argent mais aussi quelque chose à ta hauteur qui te permettra de retrouver confiance en toi. »

Loki avait tellement envie de pleurer qu'il en était devenu muet. Ces mots, ils étaient cruellement vrais, et Loki n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Natasha s'avança : « Si tu refuses je t'en colle une et je te pique le job ! »

…

 _ **2 mois plus tard**_

Natasha portait ce tailleur noir très classe qu'elle voyait tous les jours en rentrant du travail, dans la vitrine d'un couturier. Ce matin là, elle était rentrée dans la boutique et avait bâillonnée sa frustration en l'achetant. Au moins, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une employée de Potts Company en le portant. La boîte était essentiellement composée de femme. Sauf le vigile, un certain Nicholas Fury qui avait tendance à ponctuer ses phrases de « Motherfucker » si caractéristique.

En s'installant à son bureau, elle décrocha son portable. Officiellement, elle devait commencer à travailler dans trois minutes.

« Allô chérie ? »

« Salut ma poule ! » s'écria Darcy, « je passe te chercher ce soir et on va dîner ? »

Natasha se mordit la lèvre. « Oui, et ensuite, on pourrait rentrer... »

« Et prendre le dessert ? »

Elles rigolèrent en chœur. « A ce soir. Je t'aime Natasha. »

…

Loki aimait ses nouvelles chaussures. Des italiennes ! Il en avait toujours rêvé ! Ce qu'il aimait moins, même si au fond de lui c'était faux et il adorait ça, c'étaient les poils de Kitty qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements. Mais Kitty remplissait sa vie de bonheur et de tendresse alors il n'allait pas se plaindre, non plus. En plus, bientôt ils seraient dans leur nouveau chez soi, plus grand, plus spacieux et plus vivable, surtout.

Loki croyait en sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle chance et Kitty qui lui prouvait qu'il pouvait s'occuper d'un autre être vivant. Pour couronner le tout, son travail. Très très bien rémunéré et vivant. Être l'assistant de Tony Stark était tout à fait génial. Certes parfois éreintant. Il lui arrivait de quitter plus tard que prévu ou de devoir traverser des quartiers pour récupérer les affaires de Tony, mais il s'en foutait royalement ! Il adorait ce travail. Au moins, il avait regagné une telle confiance en lui. Une qu'il n'avait alors jusque là pas soupçonnée.

« Loki ! Monsieur Stark vous demande dans son bureau. Profitez en pour lui déposer son courrier, » lui dit-on en lui fourrant des tonnes de papiers dans les bras.

Loki pouvait y aller les yeux bandés, dans le bureau de Tony. Deux mois après, il avait pris tous ses repères. Leur relation était repartie à zéro. Et c'était tant mieux. Comment faire pour travailler avec autant de tension, sinon ?

« Monsieur Stark- »

« Tony, » le coupa ce dernier, en relevant la tête de la paperasse étalée sur son bureau.

Loki se stoppa dans son mouvement après avoir déposé le courrier et se posta en face de lui. Tony ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de l'appeler Monsieur Stark.

« Très bien. Tony, vous m'avez fait demander ? »

L'interpellé sourit et se releva, dénouant au passage sa cravate pour la jeter sur le bureau. « Considère que tu es en pause pour cinq minutes. »

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils, encore plus suspicieux qu'avant. « Bien. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une pause, alors ? » sourit-il, taquin.

Bien sûr, le jeu de séduction n'avait jamais cessé entre eux. Oh que non. Au contraire. Mais Loki savait se faire désirer. La preuve, deux mois après il ne s'était toujours rien passé. Certes, cela pouvait être considéré comme radical, mais Loki préférait se concentrer sur son travail avant tout. Priorité aux choses essentielles, comme il se plaisait à penser.

« J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner chez moi. »

Loki haussa un sourcil. « Juste dîner ? » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant. Tony sourit et posa une main sur sa taille.

« Il me semble que tu préfères dîner avant tout autre chose, »

En effet. Au moins il s'en souvenait. « Bien, alors passe me prendre après le boulot, et je suis à toi. »

Il ponctua sa dernière tentative de séduction -réussie apparemment- par un baiser sur la joue. Puis il disparut.

…

La légende ne mentait donc pas. Tony Stark possédait bien l'une de plus belles villas de la ville. Peut être même du monde. Non, bon, il exagérait mais bon, il fallait voir l'œuvre d'art, aussi. Loki tournait sur lui même, éblouit par l'architecture et les espaces si classe. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu la même impression en pénétrant pour la première fois à Stark Industries. Pour y travailler, s'entend.

Tony avait fait préparer un dîner somptueux, et Loki mangea comme jamais, goûtant à tout, tout en écoutant Tony lui parler de lui, de sa famille, de ses études, de ses goûts. Loki répondit et argumenta sur sa vie aussi. Peut être qu'il s'y perdit trop longtemps, parce que Tony se mit à rigoler.

« Pardon, » dit-il en secouant la tête et en rougissant. Il repoussa les mèches de ses cheveux.

Tony se mordit la lèvre. « Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste, adorable. Mais tu pourrais en garder un peu pour nos prochains dîner, non ? »

Loki releva les yeux vers lui et sourit. « D'accord. Alors... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire maintenant. Il détestait les silences, surtout lorsque la douce attente d'une nuit endiablée brûlait dans son ventre. Alors il était insoutenable.

« Dessert ? » demanda Tony après s'être levé. Il était debout derrière Loki toujours assis et avait déposé une main sur son épaule. Loki releva les yeux vers lui et murmura : « Avec plaisir. »

…

« Tiens, t'es prêt ? » gloussa Tony en entrant dans la chambre et en découvrant Loki allongé sur son lit à moitié nu. Loki se mordit la lèvre en détaillant le playboy s'installer sur le lit. Celui ci portait uniquement un boxer noir qui lui allait tellement bien. Mais il serait certainement mieux sans, se dit-il.

« Absolument, c'est quand tu veux, chéri. »

« Oh ne me parle pas comme ça sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir résister. » Ce qu'il ne fit pas, après réflexion. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Bientôt, les draps furent froissés par des ébats sauvages, sensuels et ardent.

Loki n'avait jamais été aussi aimé durant un rapport sexuel, se dit-il. La rumeur sur Tony ne mentait pas. Quel homme ! L'orgasme qui le ravagea sembla aspirer toute l'énergie en lui.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il revit cette fois où Tony l'avait regardé dans les yeux alors qu'une salle complète attendait qu'il parle. Il se souvenait de la sensation dans son ventre, loin d'être guimauve, c'était cette sensation qu'il ressentait à nouveau.

Maintenant, il ne voulait plus que cela change.

…

The end.

 _L'assistant, by xNJx_

…


End file.
